


Pretty Little (Toasted) Moth

by MyChemicalEnd



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Other, andy is somehow a moth, crack!fic, help me, idk why this is even a thing, moths are cool okay, not night fury pete but could be, pete likes to chase moths, please don't take me seriously, product of procrastinating from history homework, you know how this ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalEnd/pseuds/MyChemicalEnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy is a moth and flies into Pete's lair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little (Toasted) Moth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PanicAtTheFallout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicAtTheFallout/gifts).



Andy was a moth. A pretty moth with super colourful wings. Andy liked dark spaces (which is weird because moths are attracted to light). 

One day Andy the moth flew into a giant cave that smelt waaaaaay too sulfurous to be safe. Little did Andy the moth now that the cave was in fact, a dragon's lair. A dragon named Pete who was probably the least terrifying dragon to ever have lived. However, to a little moth, he'd probably be super scary.  
Pete was very hyperactive. It might be because he wasn't the kind of dragon that liked to munch on humans and/or their animals (probably because he was vegetarian so), no, he preferred to eat any kind of sugary thing that he could get hold of.   
As far as humans in the local villages knew, he didn't exist and it was just some idiot kids chopping down their sugar-cane and leaving huge scorch marks in the valley.

Anyway, Andy the moth was flying along in Pete the dragon's giant lair (decorated with awful shoes and hats that he'd collected for this hoard over the years), and Pete the dragon sensed something in his cave.   
'Is this a human?' He wondered. Not like many humans ever came here because it was too far for anyone to ever wander to (except that cute boy with the fluffy strawberry-blonde hair and curious blue-green eyes, but he never came in here. 'Unfortunately', as Pete had said.)

Pete lifted his huge scaly head and sent out a tiny flame to illuminate the cave.

Andy was flapping his tiny little wings when the huge (well, to him) ball of fire crashed into him and knocked him to the floor, where he continued to burn up.  
"HELP!" Little Andy the moth screamed (in moth language so Pete didn't actually understand).

Pete saw this tiny ball of fire and knew he'd hit something (he wasn't stupid), and he went to put this thing out. By blowing on it.   
Blowing something is possibly the worst thing a dragon can do, because said thing usually ends up incinerated. 

Andy the moth was no exception. Pete apologised to the tiny creature, but it was too late.

Andy the moth was now Andy the ghost moth and he still haunts Pete's lair to this day, with his menacing cry of 'XVX' (which Pete still doesn't understand because he doesn't speak moth).

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what I'm doing anymore.   
> xoMCE


End file.
